1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warp knitting machine apparatus and, more particularly to such a machine which withdraws the fabric over an edge of the machine's knock-over bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is aware of a warp knitting machine with withdrawal of the fabric over a fixed knock-over edge of a knock-over bar and having a piercing comb consisting of single sinkers and movable to and fro between the needles which holds the fabric, with its lower edge extending approximately at right angles to the needles, in a specific position in relation to the knock-over edges. Such a machine is shown in German Pub. Spec. No. 2,127,970 which is incorporated herein by reference.
Ordinarily in such a machine the drive of the piercing comb is effected by means of a mechanism which grasps over the needle bar and the slider bar in the case where slider needles are used, so that this mechanism covers over the securing points for the needles and the sliders on their bars. In order to replace needles or sliders for example in the case of a fault, it is then necessary to hinge this mechanism away.